


Tea

by Iforgotmyformerusername



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotmyformerusername/pseuds/Iforgotmyformerusername
Summary: Strange reflects on how Morse, Thursday and Bright take their tea. A drabble for a prompt on Endeavourprompts at Tumblr.





	Tea

It was stirring the drop of milk through his own tea that started it. The collection was nearly complete, only three left.

Thursday’s tea was dark, but not too much. A hint of sugar, Strange suspected. Not much more.

Bright’s tea was just like his name -Bright. One, no, two spoons full of sugar and a splash of milk. He wasn’t even sure it could still be called tea.

Two down, one more to go. A full cup on Morse’s desk, in a room too dark to see what was in it.

“Mind if I take a sip?”

Bloody scotch.


End file.
